


Greetings, Goodbyes and everything in between

by sososophiexoxo



Series: Heda of the Sky [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Grounder Treaty, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 01, but later, dropship camp, no grounder war, the ark comes down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososophiexoxo/pseuds/sososophiexoxo
Summary: The Story around Skaikru and their life before and after the Ark comes down.Part of my series, can be read as stand alone
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha & Nathan Miller
Series: Heda of the Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778782
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. The Day You Send Us Out To Die

**-Day One-**

“Octavia?” Bellamy called for his sister. She still hadn’t shown up, even though they were on the ground for at least half an hour. When he finally found her, she was still sitting in her seat, eyes closed, head tipped to the side. 

“Octavia? Hey, wake up.” he shook her by the shoulders, tried to wake her up. To no avail. “Octavia!” he was getting desperate now, wanting his Baby sister to wake up. 

“Clarke! I found her!” Bellamy’s head snapped around, just to see the Chancellor boy, something with W, calling out for one of his friends who came immediately. A blond girl, he knew her too, she was the daughter of one of the Council members. 

How did these two end up here? 

The girl came up behind her friend with a small bag in her hand. She took one look at Octavia and rushed to her side. 

“Get your hands off my sister!” Bellamy tried to step into her way, but she just stepped around him. 

“Bellamy, let her.” the boy looked at Bellamy in a way that made it impossible to say no. 

“Why should I? You are both from Alpha.” he snarled at them, just for the girl to roll her eyes at him. 

“I may be from Alpha, but I was the last year in solitary.” she paused to look up at him. “Also, I’m the only doctor down here.” she turned away from him and concentrated on Octavia. Bellamy starred at her for a moment, before he decided that he should just let her be. 

“And what about you?” he looked at the clipboard in the boy's hand and frowned. “What are you even doing?” 

“Name’s Wells. That’s Clarke.” he grinned at Bellamy, “We found a list with the Names of everyone that was send down here. Like she said, Clarke is the only doctor down here. We make a check on everyone to see if everyone is alright. Octavia was the last one.” Wells looked at Clarke and frowned. “What do you think?” 

Clarke looked up from Octavia to Wells and sighed. “She has a concussion; she probably bumped her head by the rough landing.” she looked at Bellamy. “But she will be okay. She needs to rest and keep it down for a few days, but after that everything should be alright.” Bellamy frowned. 

“Should?” 

“I will check on her tomorrow. She can stay here. Wells will bring a few blankets and I will help you lay her down.” Clarke started to cut the Seat belt with a sharp metal piece, while Wells left to get the promised blankets. 

“Why are you helping us?” Bellamy looked confused at the younger girl, who was still lightly fussing over Octavia. 

“What do you mean?” she looked up, frowned and then looked back down to put her jacket under Octavia’s head. 

“I mean, that people from Alpha are not overly fond of Octavia.” he shrugged. “Or me for that matter.” Clarke laughed. 

“My own mother locked me up and kept me in solitary for a year with the help of my godfather, so I don’t think that they are overly fond of me either.” she turned around and took the blanket that Wells gave her and smiled. 

“What about you? You’re the Chancellor boy, aren't you?” Bellamy looked at the dark skinned teen, who grinned. 

“No anymore.” he looked at Clarke, who sported a twin grin. “Our family is a bit messed up.” Clarke snorted from her place beside Octavia, before she stood up to step beside Wells. 

“That's the understatement of the century.” she took the Clipboard form Wells and scribbled something on it, that Bellamy couldn’t see. He then looked at their wrists, to see that both of them had silver metal wristbands. 

“What are those? Everyone I saw had those.” Bellamy tipped on his wrist for clarification. Wells looked up from the Clipboard and frowned. 

“You mean the control bands?” Bellamy shrugged and nodded. “They are from the Ark. We are supposed to find out if the ground is survivable. Those wristbands control exactly that.” Wells shrugged and took the clipboard back from Clarke. 

“Okay, we will go check on the younger ones, see if they have everything they need, and then we need to find out who is from Farm Station and can help with the plants.” she looked back at Bellamy and gave him a stern expression. “When Octavia wakes up, come find me, okay? I want to make sure that she is completely okay, before she begins to explore.” Bellamy nodded and watched the two leave. 

Then Clarke turned around again. 

“You know, you could help.” she shrugged. “If you want to, find us.” then she smiled and disappeared down the ladder.

* * *

“Miller!” 

Clarke looked up by Wells call for their friend and grinned. She stood up and joined the two in the middle of their camp. 

“Wells! Clarke!” Miller sounded just as happy as Wells, when his brain finally caught up. “And I thought I would be here all alone.” he laughed and hugged first Clarke, and then Wells. 

“What did you think would happen? Of course, we are down here.” snorted Wells. 

“Yeah, but I haven't seen either of you in months.” he looked back and forth between them, while Clarke held up her hands in mock surrender. 

“Well, I was in solitary the last years. Wells is the one who didn’t come visit you.” she looked at Wells, who just snorted. 

“I followed you, like, two years later.” 

Clarke mock gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Wells. “And you didn’t visit Miller?” 

Miller rolled his eyes over his two friends. “Do we have to keep the wristbands?” Wells sighed, and nodded. 

“Yeah. If not, everyone on the Ark will die.” 

“What do you mean everyone will die?” 

The friends looked up to see Bellamy coming up to them. Clarke sighed. 

“The oxygen system is failing. That’s why we were sent down.” Clarke watched Bellamy’s reaction carefully. “The Ark is dying.”


	2. Does Anyone Know What Just Happened?

**-Day 12-**

They knew, of course, that it was unlikely that they were alone on the ground. Still, it was a little bit impractical that soldiers were surrounding them, not even two week after they came down. 

“I think Clarke and Wells should speak to them.” Bellamy looked at the others, who were declared as in charge by the delinquents. Murphy snorted. 

“Why?” 

“Because, we are trained since birth in politics.” Clarke looked at Wells and Miller who nodded. 

“Those people don’t look like they want to kill us, they look like we stepped on their toes.” 

Then Wells took over. “We landed on their land. If we can tell them that it wasn’t our choice, maybe we can talk with them.” he looked at Clarke and Miller. “When they speak English.” 

Murphy scoffed. “Okay. I get it you three know politics. So can you speak to them, like, yesterday?” 

Bellamy snorted, but agreed. “I agree. They are making me nervous.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but gave her two best friends a signal, and both moved to her side. 

“Then we are going now. All three of us.” the boys nodded in agreement. 

Together the three friends left the Dropship in direction of the Grounders. Bellamy and Murphy looked after them. Bellamy concerned and Murphy with a blank expression. 

“You know, when I met Miller, I wouldn’t have thought that he would be friends with......them.” Murphy almost sounded disgusted. Bellamy raised an eyebrow. 

“You do realize that their reasons to be here are terrible, right?” Bellamy watched how Murphy's face turned into a frown. 

“What do you mean?” the disgusted tone was gone, left only confusion. 

“Think, Murphy. Those are the golden children of Alpha, and yet one of them was in Solitary and the other two followed. So tell me, are they really lucky?”

* * *

“Are you the leader?” the Grounder looked directly at Clarke. The three nodded. 

“Yes.” 

The grounder nodded and then stepped aside to give up the view to a woman, dressed in the same way as the others. “I am Anya, a leader of Trikru. Who are you?” 

“I am Clarke Griffin; those are Miller and Wells Jaha.” she pointed to her friends in order and then looked back at Anya. 

“Why are you here?” the woman had a dialect that Clarke couldn’t recognize. 

“We were sent here by our People. The place that we come from, is dying. We needed to find another place to live.” Clarke tried to explain. 

“So you were sent here to die?” Anya gave all three of them a once over, “How old are you? You are almost children.” she sounded shocked and maybe a bit confused. “How old are your oldest?” 

“23” answered Wells right from Clarke. 

“And your youngest?” she looked back and forth between the three while she waited for an answer. 

“Eight.” came the answer from Miller on the other side of Clarke. Anya watched them. How Clarke looked down for a moment by the mention of the child. How both boys stayed in arm length to each other and the girl. How all three of them communicated without words or even gestures. 

“We won't attack you.” Anya said finally. “You don’t want to hurt us. I will talk with Heda. We can help you.” Anya watched how all three looked relieved and grateful. The girl even smiled. 

“Thank you. I don't know if we can ever thank you enough.” Clarke said, with encouraging nods from her friends. 

“You don’t have to thank me. You are children, I won't hurt children who don’t know any better, who didn’t even try to hurt us.” she crocked her head. “I can't promise anything. Only that I won't let them hurt you.” she took a step back, gave a signal to her Soldiers to retreat before she turned back to the three teenagers. “Why did they send you? Why are you expendable?” 

Wells made a nervous movement, stilled by Clarks hand on his arm. “Because they didn’t need us.” she jerked her head in direction of their camp. “Every single one of them committed a crime.” Anya blinked. 

“Did you murder innocent people?” Miller shook his head. “Then how can you be criminals? You are children.” with that she turned around and left them alone, all grounders already disappeared in the Forest. 

The friends waited a minute, two, before they spoke again. 

“What just happened?” Wells looked at his friends, who both shrugged. 

“To be honest I have no idea. The only thing I know is that she said she wouldn’t kill us, which is good enough for me.” Miller shrugged again. “Let's go back and tell the others.” Clarke nodded. 

“Yeah. Let's do that.” 

When they stepped back inside the Dropship, they were meet with confused faces. 

“You were gone for not even 10 minutes!” cried Murphy out, “What did you say to them?” Miller shrugged and sat down; Clarke dropped next to him and everyone looked to Wells. 

“She asked us why we are here. How old we are. Stuff like that. And then she said that she wouldn’t kill children and that we haven't tried to kill them. She wants to talk to Heda, whoever that is, and see what she can do for us.” he sat down next to his friends and sighed. “She seemed confused, you know?” Bellamy frowned. 

“What do you mean?” he looked at the three, who were leaning against each other on the floor. 

“She seemed confused with our age. That no adults came down with us.” Miller threw a look at Bellamy, “Well, other than you.” 

“Also, that we are expandable seemed to bother her.” Clarke took over, “They don’t have the same laws as we. The only thing that she wanted to know was, if one of us murdered someone innocent. Not killed, murdered.” she sighed and sled further down on the wall, and put her head on Millers shoulder. “When Miller said no, she said that we shouldn’t be criminals then.” Wells sighed. 

“To be honest, it was very confusing.” he put his head on Clarkes shoulder, while Miller leaned his head on Clarke’s. “Almost as confusing as family dinner.” the three friends snorted, while the others looked confused. 

“Someday you will have to explain to us what you are talking about.” spoke Monty from his place next to Jasper. 

“We can do that, just not today.”


	3. How To Disappoint Your Parents 101

****

**-Day 13-**

“So, your gonna tell us how you three ended up here?” Murphy looked at the three Alpha Teenagers, who were sitting opposite from him by the fire. The three were still curled into each other, touching in as many places as possible.

“What do you mean?” Wells sat up and looked at Murphy, while he played with Clarkes fingers. 

Murphy shrugged, “Well, we are down here for over a week, and I still don’t know why you were in the Skybox in the first place. Are you going to tell us, or no?” 

“Yeah!” piped Jasper up from his place next to Monty. “We all know why Monty and I are here. We know why the Blakes are here, we even know why Murphy is here.” Monty nodded. 

“You said yesterday that you would tell us.” 

Wells sighed, “Its a long story, do you really want to hear it?” Monty and Jasper nodded exited; Murphy shrugged and Bellamy gave a sharp nod. Miller sighed. 

“Well, I guess were gonna tell you.” the boys sat up, while Clarke stayed in her place sprawled over the laps of her friends. “We were born only weeks apart. I was born in June, Wells in July and Clarke in August. We were the only children that year in Alpha, so obviously we hated each other.” Wells snorted. “But, we hadn't much choice in the friend's department. Our Parents grew up together, so we were forced together.” 

“I think I started to tolerate Miller at, what? Five?” Wells laughed, while Miller rolled his eyes. “We did everything together after that.” Wells sighed, “And then everything went to shit.” Clarke giggled. 

“What happened?” asked Jasper, completely invested in the Story. 

“My father was floated for treason.” Clarke sat up and leaned against Miller, who sneaked an arm around her waist. “He found out that the oxygen system is failing. He tried to warn the people, wanted to do the right thing, but someone betrayed him, and told the council.” she made a disgusted face and grasped the watch on her wrist tighter. “The watch is the only thing that I have left from him.” 

“We tried to find out who it was. Who reported Jake to the Council, we thought that we three had been the only ones that knew.” Miller shrugged, “We were wrong, obviously.” all three looked down and Wells pulled himself closer to his friends. 

“I was so mad. I think that was the first time that we fought in what, ten years?” the boys nodded. “The consequence of that fight was, that the Council was now looking at me. They knew that my father had told me, so they arrested me for treason.” she sighed. “And to make sure I couldn’t tell anyone else, I was thrown in Solitary the second I set foot in the Skybox.” 

“I was already in training for the Guard, I used that and my father, to be assigned to Clarke. It took ten months for them to catch on.” Miller laughed. “Really, it shouldn’t have taken them so long to realize that the rich Alpha Guard trainee knows the rich Alpha prisoner.” Bellamy snorted. 

“Now, I remember from where I know you. You the only one who could get to the Princess without her kicking and screaming.” he looked at Clarke, who laughed. “You always brought her gifts, but I don’t remember what they were.” Miller snorted. 

“I always said that they were things from her mother, and no one wanted to stop Auntie A from sending her daughter gifts and letters.” he looked at Wells who grinned. “Not that anything was really from her. Wells and I wrote the letters in a code that we developed as children. And the gifts were Pencils and Chalk.” Clarke smiled. 

“I painted my Cell.” she sighed. “And then Miller stopped showing up and Uncle Dave came instead. I asked him what happened and he told me that Miller was caught stealing and got arrested.” she looked at Murphy. “Where he met Murphy.” Murphy nodded. 

“Yeah, but you disappeared. What happened?” he looked to Miller. 

“Someone,” he threw a look at Wells, “was paranoid. They were right, of course, but still. Wells and I were sent to Solitary. We were lucky, kind of, my father gave us all updates about each other.” 

Bellamy looked confused between the friends, “How old were you when you were arrested? It's been years since I was a guard, and even I knew that you were in Solitary.” Clarke sighed 

“I was 15. Next week is my 18th birthday.” 

Murphy blinked. “You were alone in a cell for almost three years? You were in for treason, that means that you could only see a small number of Guards, probably only Millers father, since he already knew what was up. Why are you still trying to help them?” Clarke shrugged. 

“My mother locked me up, with the help of my so to say uncles. They did this to me, not the People from factory station, or Mecha or Argo. They deserve a chance for survival.” she lifted her arm with the wristband. “That's why I told everyone to keep the wristbands. If they know that we survived down here, then the people that are still up there, have a chance of survival.” she laid back down, her head in Millers lap and her feet in Wells. 

“I always thought that you guys were so lucky.” Jasper starred in the flames. “You were born in Alpha, I just in in the Farm station. But at least my family didn’t lock me up.” Wells snorted. 

“To be honest, the second after Jake's dead it got weird. God, can you remember the Family dinner, like, a week after? When they all pretended as if everything was alright.” Wells rolled his eyes. “Between the three of us, we have like one and a half parent. It’s a wonder that we got older than 10.” Miller laughed. 

“You are horrible Junior.” 

“It’s not like he is wrong.” giggled Clarke. “That was awkward. I hope that when they come down, we don’t have to sit through one again, just because we are all together again.” she yawned, and Wells gave Miller a look. 

“I think we should go to bed.” Wells nudged Clarke and she stood up and went to the Dropship. Miller followed her after a wave in direction of the others. Wells watched his friends leave and waited till they were out of earshot. “It's the first time in years that we can celebrate her birthday, and it looks like we can't even do that.” he sighed and then followed his friends to their Sleeping place. Monty watched them leave and sighed. 

“Well, that at least explains why they are never alone. I wouldn’t leave Jasper either when something like that happened.” Jasper smiled at his friend. Murphy looked at Bellamy. 

“Maybe you were right.” he sighed and stood up and left to the Dropship to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Raven crashes down to earth.


	4. Against All Odds, We Didn't Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Raven

**-Day 14-**

Clarke woke up to Bellamy shaking her shoulder. She blinked slowly at him and lifted her head from Wells chest to get a better look at Bellamy. 

“What?” she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and frowned. 

“There was a crash. Someone or something came down from the Ark.” he knelt beside Miller, who had an arm slung around Clarks waist. “We have to go there.” she sighed but nodded. 

“Alright.” she wiggled slowly out of Millers grip and stepped around the loose limbs of her friends. “Who else is awake? Someone needs to tell them where we are going.” Bellamy nodded.

“Murphy stays here. He promised he would tell them when they wake up.” he made a frustrated gesture and Clarke sighed again. “Come on! You were the one who said we had to make contact with the Ark.” Clarke rolled her eyes but followed Bellamy out of the Dropship and into the woods behind the started walls. 

“Do you know where it landed?” Clarke asked a few minutes into the hike. Bellamy shook his head. 

“No, only a vague direction.” he helped her over a big trunk, before he spoke again “What is it with you three? Are you like, in a relationship?” Clarke chuckled. 

“No, I know what it looks like, but no. The last few months were just long.” she sighed. “I hadn't seen Wells in over 25 months. Miller in nine. It was really hard, you know. Not seeing them. My arrest was messy. I was there one moment and gone in the next.” Bellamy watched her out of the corner of his eyes. “We knew. We knew it would happen. We committed treason since Miller was 15.” she shrugged. “Still.” 

“I know what you mean. Losing Octavia was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I didn’t know if I would ever see her again.” 

“I remember the day Miller came and told me about her. To be honest I wasn’t overly surprised. Someday someone was bound to have a second child.” she smiled softly at Bellamy, “I’m sorry about your mother. It wasn’t her fault.” Bellamy nodded. 

“Thanks.” he stopped and looked ahead. “We are walking for half an hour now. I think we are almost there.” Clarke nodded and pointed to the left. 

“Yeah, look. The branches are broken. The thing must be that way.” she started walking again and Bellamy followed. “What do you think is in it?” Bellamy shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I hope for something useful.” he smirked and Clarke snorted. “Medication, Food, Tools.” a shrug. “Anything really. We need it. The Peace with the Grounders hasn’t brought us anything other than not being killed yet.” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“I know. Anya said that she would talk to Heda, whoever that is. After that we will probably negotiate something else.” she stopped again on a small hill and tried to see something through the woods. 

“There.” Bellamy pointed to a sliver of metal that was shining through the Trees. “I think that's it.” he looked at Clarke and together the two jogged towards the pot. 

Bellamy got there first and leaned into the ripped open hole in the side of the ship. “It's a girl!” Clarke ran up beside him and gasped. 

“Well, that’s not what I was expecting.” she looked at Bellamy and then climbed halfway into the ship to check on the girl. “She hit her head pretty hard.” the girl made a noise and Clarke smiled.   
“But she should be okay in a few days.” she got back out and looked at Bellamy. “Can you help her out?” he nodded and began to lift her out of the wreckage. Suddenly the girl opened her eyes   
and took a sharp breath. 

“Where am I?” she looked from Bellamy to Clarke. 

“You're on the ground, you made it.” Clarke smiled and knelled down next to him. “Welcome Home.”

* * *

Wells woke up alone, which was weird. Normally at least one of his friends were still there. He stood up and walked out of the Dropship searching for Miller and Clarke. Miller was on Guard duty, so he went to the beginnings of the wall, that should be finished within the next couple of days. 

“Hey, you know where Clarke is?” he stopped beside Miller, who looked up from where he was working on the wall. 

“Yeah, Murphy stopped by when I took over. She and Bellamy went to the woods, apparently something from the Ark came down. They are getting it now.” Miller looked his friend over, “You slept okay?” Wells nodded. 

“Yeah, I just hate waking up and everyone is gone.” he smiled and then looked up through the wall in the woods. “Hey, is that them?” Miller turned around and squinted in the woods. 

“Looks like it.” then he frowned. “Did the Ark send down a person?” Wells frowned and looked closer. 

“It seems like it. Why would they do that?” the friends looked at each other and then approached Bellamy and Clarke. 

“Hey guys!” Clarke smiled at her two friends, coming to them, to give both a quick hug. “Apparently we forgot someone.” Miller snorted, while Wells rolled his eyes. 

“Do we know who she is?” Wells nodded to the girl in Bellamy’s arms. 

“No.” Bellamy shook his head, “But...” 

“Hey, Clarke, what......Raven!” the group looked to Finn, who had just shown up. 

“You know her?” she crossed her arms, and squinted at Finn. She didn’t like him. He was always flirting with her, even though she didn’t show any interest in him, what was probably the reason he had shown up in the first place. 

“Yes. She is my Girlfriend.” Wells whirled around to take a look at Finn, remembering his tries with Clarke. 

“Are you kidding me?” asked Bellamy, but he didn’t wait for an answer. “Come on Clarke, you wanted to take a closer look at her.” Clarke nodded and followed Bellamy to the Dropship, only stopping when Bellamy turned to look at Finn, when he tried to follow them. “I really can't stand you, now even less, so just leave.” Miller snorted. Finn frowned at Bellamy and tried to step around him and to come to Clarke. 

Clarke just rolled her eyes and started walking to the Dropship. Bellamy smirked and followed her, while Miller stepped on Finns way to stop him from following. 

“Clarke will tell Raven what happened, you know.” The taller boy looked down at Finn and smirked at him, “You better have a damn good explanation by then.”

* * *

Bellamy laid the girl – Raven – onto the floor, staying near her while Clarke looked her over. Washing off the blood from her forehead and fingers, where the crash had caused small cuts. 

A few minutes later, Raven opened her eyes again. “Hey, how are you feeling?” the brunette blinked at Clarke a few times before answering. 

“Alright, I guess. Still a little bit weird but,” she shrugged. 

“Headache, dizziness, anything like that?” asked Clarke, while Bellamy just sat there waiting till Clarke was satisfied. 

“No. I’m feeling fine, really.” She smiled at the younger girl. “Your Clarke, right?” 

“Yea, that’s me.” Then she looked at Bellamy, “And that’s Bellamy.” Raven looked at Bellamy and nodded. 

“You shot the Chancellor.” 

He shrugged while nodding. “Did he survive?” Clarke snorted by his tone. 

“Yes.” She looked back at Clarke. “Your mother saved him.” The blonde sighed. 

“Bummer.” Now it was Bellamy who snorted. “We kind of hoped otherwise.” She sighed again. “But, your Raven, right?” she nodded.

“How do you know that?” Clarke looked away from her, while Bellamy nodded. 

“Finn is here.” He sighed when Raven started smiling. “We have to tell you something.” 

“What? What’s wrong? Did something happen to him?” she looked panicked between Clarke and Bellamy, who were sharing a look. 

“Look Raven, Finn is not the person you think he is.” started Clarke then. Raven frowned, but didn’t try to stop her. “He… since we are down here, he’s flirting with me constantly.” 

“What?” she looked to Bellamy, who just nodded. “Did you two …. do anything?” Clarke shook her head. 

“No, I never took him serious to be honest. Down here I have kind of better things to do then find myself a Boyfriend.” she smiled apologetic at Raven, who nodded. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. He flirted with you, and even if it had been the other way around, he never told you guys about me.” she shrugged. “Where is he right now?” she looked at Bellamy, who   
shrugged. 

“He will be somewhere. I stopped him from following us. But I can ask someone if you want to see him.” He stood up, starting to go to the entrance of the Dropship, when Raven stopped him. 

“No, not now. Can you tell me about the ground?” 

Bellamy and Clarke smiled. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This Story has no uploading schedule. I will write when I can, and as long as I have ideas. So, if you have an idea, write it in the comments.


End file.
